walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Race Riot
Race Riot is a 1929 animated short subject, featuring Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. The short concerns Oswald trying to convince his horse, Mopey, to run in a horse race and win it. The cartoon is noted for being the first entirely produced and directed by Walter Lantz. It was released by Universal Pictures on September 2, 1929. Plot The film begins with Oswald's horse comically sleeping in a bed, designed for humans. Oswald then enters the room, and wakes the horse with a scream. Oswald then informs the horse that the race takes place today. The horse, who does not want to participate in the race, then attempts to fake being ill, with music from "Oh! How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning", in order to get out of the race. In response, Oswald attempts to administer castor oil to the horse. However, due to castor oil being a laxative, the horse comically dives through the wall and no longer pretends to be ill. After that, Oswald gets a scale and attempts to weigh the horse. However he is unsuccessful, as the horse comically flattens the scale. After that, Oswald whistles to a cigar smoking piano playing dog to signal him to play a song. He compiles, whilst Oswald is signalling to the horse that he should do some stretches. However, the poor execution of the stretches angers Oswald, who storms off. The horse then goes up to the piano player, and whispers to him that he should play something different. The piano player complies, and the horse dances to the new song that is being played. Oswald then comes back, and notices the horse's dancing. So in response, he punches the horse in the gut, which makes the horse's dancing cease. Oswald then comically comments on the horse's dancing, rather than him not doing the stretches that Oswald originally commanded the horse to do. Just then, Oswald notices the applause of the race, signalling that the race is about to commence. So, Oswald mounts on the horse, and quickly explains to the horse what's going on. The race starts without them, but the crowd still clap both Oswald and the horse on, as they both start the race. As they get to their first opponent, Oswald uses one of his ears to comically burst the opponent's hippo (which a dog is using for racing.) However, the dog comically starts to run in place of the hippo, who is comically now tiny. Oswald and the horse jumps over both of them, making them third in the race. Once they both get to the second racer (who is a elephant and a mouse,) Oswald uses a match, to comically burn up the elephant. The mouse, now without the elephant, comically attempts to run the rest of the race. Oswald and the horse, now after hindering that racer's ability, now jumps over the elephant, which makes them second in the race. After that, Oswald gets to the last racer. In order to get back them, Oswald comically tries the opponent's horse's legs into a knot. After that, Oswald and the horse both pass the other racer, making them now first in the race. Just then, Oswald's horse tries out and the second racer that they just passed overtakes them. Oswald, who is angered at the events and also yells at his horse, comically feeds the horse a piece of fence to get over the boulders at the next section. However, as this section, the horse comically swallows one of them and is comically turned into a boulder. Oswald's horse then comically flattens the opponent ahead. This allows Oswald to go ahead and comically run the rest of the race, which also allows him to win the race. However, whilst Oswald is bowing and comically tipping his ears to the audience, his horse (who is still a boulder) comically flattens him, and the films ends with a set of mini Oswald's and horses running around in different directions. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0142788/ Race Riot] at the Internet Movie Database *The Walter Lantz Cartune Encyclopedia: 1929 Video Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons Category:1929 films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Walter Lantz Category:Walter Lantz Category:Cartoons animated by Walter Lantz Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Nolan Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Palmer Category:Cartoons with music by Bert Fiske Category:Cartoons Without Speech